Howl
by Labyrinth-Hallucination
Summary: Rachel Jackson a Gryffindor seventh year, has always been attracted to the wrong type of men. Always much to old for her. What happens when she sets her eyes on her new DADA teacher? Rated M for a Reason. Sexual Tension/Smut/Younger Girl with Older Man.


_**Howl**_

"So how was your summer Susan?" a young blonde girl asked her taller red haired friend sitting opposite her in the carriage.

"pretty much shit, my mum made me study and spend the summer helping dad tend to the garden!" she huffed. The blonde girl laughed and shook her head.

"and that was the excuse for me not to come over aye? gardening?"

"god fucking knows with that crazy woman. I'm glad to be rid of her." Susan exclaimed still in a huff.

"well seems a little better then my summer. i had to spend it looking after my little sister. mum was away on ministry business with dad for most if the summer."

"jesus take the wheel, no parents all summer. now thats a party" Susan almost yelled.

"Sometimes Rach i don't understand you" Susan laughed and Rachel just gave her a look and got out her book and began to read. soon after a little while of just hanging out a good 3 hours of the trip had gone by and a rap was made on the carriage door.

"oh fuck its peter, don't look at him maybe he'll go away" said Susan while trying to hide her face in her book. Peter Nottingham a 6th year Hufflepuff boy who had been desperately in love with Susan since his 3rd year was waving and smiling awaiting someone to open the carriage door. Rachel gave one last look at Susan and sighed, getting up and opening the door.

"hey Peter, Susan feeling a little under the weather today, maybe you could find another carriage" He seemed to not even notice Rachel at all. His eyes just stayed fixed on the Rachel's red headed friend who was still sitting with her head in her book.

"S-Susan, i wrote this poem for you" Rachel sighed again and sat back down allowing Peter access into the carriage. Susan looked pleading at her. She just raised her hands in defeat looking at Peter interested in what he had to say. regardless of him being annoying it was also incredibly humorous to watch him attempt to get with Susan for the past 3 years.

"oh how nice of you Peter, i'd love to hear it" Rachel said beaming. Susan shot her a look and mouthed the word 'git'

"w-well. S-Susan, your as beautiful as-" but Peter was unable to finish his sentence when the train started slowing down and all the lights began to flicker.

"what the bloody hell is going on" Susan exclaimed.

Rachel shrugged and stood up to look down the corridor.

Soon the carriage began to become very very cold. and the a feeling of sorrow and despair began to take hold of Rachel. she held her heart and remembered she had read a book about this particular feeling plus had learned about it during DADA in her 6th year. Dementors.

"Susan…."

"Yeah i know, better stay inside the carriage, doesn't look to good, get your want out though just incase" Peter had long since bolted and it just left Susan and Herself in the cold carriage.

They held their breath as a they saw a dementor pass the door. it was heading to the carriage next door. they heard some commotion then they saw a potronous charm being admitted towards the dementor. it fled and soon the carriage began to warm up again. Rachel no longer felt like her heart was heavy and was on the break of crying. She sighed and sat back down.

"Fucking hell. Dementors on the Hogwarts Express! jesus they are really going all out looking for the Black guy!" Susan said while grabbing her book that had fallen to the ground during her hurry to fetch her wand.

They sat in silence for about 2 minutes when an older man in shabby robes opened the carriage door.

"are you two alright?" his voice was warming a calm. smooth, it reminded Rachel of chocolate.

"Yeah, just a little shaken, was that your patronus?" Susan asked the man

"Yes, well I'm happy to see your both ok." He looked over at Rachel and smiled warmly. she felt a bubbly sensation well up inside of her. and her cheeks slightly began to flush pink.

He nodded and left the carriage heading towards the drivers carriage.

Her and Susan had soon met up with the rest of the friends in their house.

Lilliana Wolf, a gorgeous raven haired girl with striking blue eyes. she was the envy of all the girls and the desire of all the boys. not that we could blame them she was stunning. but being our friend we looked passed the jealousy. Florence Worthington, a brunette Quidditch player, short like Rachel, but stockier, she had wide brown eyes and a giant smile. she was the clown of the group, a real hoot. and last Tatiana Burton, a spanish girl who transferred over from spain during their 4th year and they had all befriended her. She was tall and quiet but sweet and enjoyed listening to the groups constant babble and brawl about what ever subject arose.

Yeah Rachel knew she had a great group of friends. they were neither popular nor losers. they fit nicely in the middle and pretty much befriended everyone. other then the ickle firsties or the obnoxious Slytherins.

They all talked, laughed and yelled out stories of each of their summers and headed towards the great hall, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. "so basically i told Zoe that she probably should pay more attention in care of magical creatures because you know my garden is bloody riddled the the weirdest things known to man kind, so the idiot just told me to rack off and she headed to deal with the blast ended screwt that was annoying the dogs, and clearly if she had been listening to Professor Kettleburn, she would have known not to stand behind a blasted ENDED screwt. but hey she's s dim witted 4th year who thinks she too good for herself so basically I'm walking back from the shops and she's out the front under the bloody hose roasted like a piece of toast!" they all laughed hysterically.

"wow now i thought i was shit at school but i mean come on common knowledge theres a warning in the name!' Rachel laughed. they all continued to talk about their summers, Susan still whining about her mother when the choir started their song.

After they were finished Dumbledore stood up to speak. first he explained that Hagrid would be taking care of magical creatures class. and we all cheered for him. then it was the time when that raggedy man stood and was introduced as Professor Lupin.

Rachel kept staring at the new professor, and was immediately attracted. He was completely her type. Older, slightly greying and had that youngness still ever present in their eyes. She had only ever been with one man once in her life and that had been during the summer of her 5th and 6th year. She had taken a part time job with her mother at the ministry helping her with her filing work and she had met this older man around 40 years old. Professor Lupin looked slightly younger then 40 maybe 35ish. But she had fallen hard for this man at the ministry. At first he had been rather hesitant to return her flirtatious nature but eventually fell just has hard. She had lost her virginity in a filing room behind some book shelves. She never regretted it for a second. He was everything she liked. She had told Susan and the girls she had lost her Virginity but of course had told them his age was 20 and an intern. not a full time head of a department and 40 years old. They would have freaked out. i mean she was 15 years old at the time. and It was best if it was kept a secret. He could be jailed for underage sex abuse anyway. so it was best not to talk about him what so ever.

It was after that when she could not ever think of boys my age as remotely attractive. She used too. she liked older guys and younger guys. She wasn't a complete nob. Rachel had her fair share of snogging with boys in a broom closets during 4th and 5th year just like everyone else. too everyone else she was just a normal teenage girl. Until that summer. she really was. now she believed she had grown up way to fast. Being sexual with a man was so different then being with a boy. and since then she was never the same. She guess it was a little self destructive and horrible for her being inappropriately attracted to men twice her age. But its not like she could stop it anyway.

She kept staring at Professor Lupin. He was talking to professor Snape who seemed to not enjoy Lupin company. She was snapped out of my trance by Lilliana who sat opposite her.

"Oi, what you staring at?" she asked curiously

"oh nothing, just staring off into space" she looked down at her food, took a deep breath and looked back once more at Lupin. She wanted him. and she was going to have him. ontop of her, under her, behind her, it didn't matter. By the end of this school year she would have him.


End file.
